


merry holidays

by littletea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletea/pseuds/littletea





	merry holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/gifts).




End file.
